Organization XIV
by FallenWarriors
Summary: Millixle, the fourteenth member of Organization XIII, think's it's all about fun and games. Well, for the moment, before someone sends a person to assassinate her. ZexionxOC DemyxXOC AxelxOC OCxOC TOO MANY PAIRINGS! Rated T for some language...
1. Member XIV

* * *

Hiya people, i know i said that I wasn't going to make another story until i was done with the others but i can't help it! I absolutely needed to make an Organization story. My inspiration came from my friend, Fetters, one of her characters in my story also.

* * *

Yeah sometimes before the chapter i'll post any oc's that will be joining in the plot...

Millixle-

No. 14, The Eternal Enlightener, Millixle is a hyper cheery girl who likes to prank and pull tricks on all of the members of the organization.

She has brown hair and an orangish strip of hair that covers her right eye. She has green and blue mismatched eyes.

Powers: She is a physic like Zexion, she can shapeshift, copy abilities and weapons, turn invisable, and mind-control. She doesn't have an official weapon.

* * *

Millixle darted around in the air, giggling out of joy. She snuck up behind a pink haired man and flipped his black hood over his head. 

"Hiya Marly!" she cheered and flew a couple feet higher up so he couldn't strike back.

"Millixle? What are you doing?! And how many times have I told you not to call me that?!" Marluxia demanded all at once.

"One, what does it look like I'm doing? And two, I don't keep count! Aw, c'mon Marly! You know I have nicknames for all the members! I can think of a couple of them that are funnier than yours!" Millixle pretended to float on her back while flowing Marluxia down the hallways.

"Oh really? And what would they be?" Marluxia raised and eyebrow.

"Xiggy, Zexy –"

"You called?" Zexion said as he stalked out of his room.

"What are you doing? Vexen is going to have your hide if he catches you!" Zexion demanded at Millixle.

"Aw it was only a potion!"

"It was pixie dust."

"So? It's supposed to wear off-…now." She said, but forgot she was about ten feet in the air. Millixle let out a yelp awaiting to hit the ground.

Millixle opened her mismatched green and blue eyes, confused of why she wasn't on the ground. She looked around; she was in Zexion's arms, a couple inches off the ground. He set her down gently, " Wow nice reflexes." She said.

"Yeah, so, what are you up to?"

"Oh, the usual." Millixle said and started to walk away.

"And that would be?" Zexion asked and ran to catch up.

"Steal people's stuff so they blame it on someone else," she spun around quickly facing the other direction, "Shoot! Marluxia got away! Oh well."

"So how are you going to get into their rooms?" Zexion laughed.

"You forgot that I was a physic too didn't you?" Millixle crossed her arms across her chest with annoyance.

He had to admit that she was better than him with her powers, and he always underestimated her in a scheme or battle. She deserved the title 'Cloaked Schemer' more than he did.

"You're more of a prankster than a physic."

"Yea, I know. Are you going to help or not?"

"Wait, what?"

"Okay! C'mon!" Millixle grabbed his arm and disappeared. Zexion panicked looking for her. But there was still something holding his wrist and he was still moving.

Finally he stopped and Millixle appeared again, "What the heck was that-?!" Zexion started but was cut off by Millixle's finger to his lips.

"Be quiet, unless you want to be burnt to a crisp."

"Holy crap! We're in Axel's room? Why?" He whispered.

"I'll tell you the plan later, anyways, I have two new powers, I can turn invisible, and I can control things with my mind." Millixle explained and closed her eyes before a lighter flew to her hand.

"I can mind-control," Zexion muttered. Millixle grabbed his wrist again and ran invisible again. This time they arrived in a room full of flowers. (Hmmm…I wonder who's this is?!)

"Okay. What's the plan?" Zexion said.

"When Marluxia comes, he's going to find Axel's lighter and his flowers torched. And Axel is probably searching everywhere for his lighter, so when he finds it in here, he'll think Marluxia took it. And Marluxia will think that Axel burnt his flowers."

"So, they'll start fighting for no reason." Zexion thought for a moment.

Millixle flipped the lighter open and closed her eyes. The fire swirled around her hand and onto one of Marluxia's blue rose bushes. She threw the lighter next to the burning bush and smiled at Zexion.

"You do some very nasty things under that innocent face of yours." Zexion said and then panicked when he heard Axel down the hall.

"C'mon!" Millixle said and turned invisible, Zexion's wrist in her hand once more. They ran to a corner covered in pink sunflowers and hid behind them.

"Where is my freaking lighter Marluxia?" The redhead pyro barged in and spotted it on the ground. He growled menacingly.

Exactly as planned Marluxia came in seconds later. Millixle almost lost control of her laughter as she saw Marluxia's look on his face as he spotted the bush of burning roses.

"Axel?! What did you do?!"

"I didn't burn it!" He said pointing to the bush, "You took my lighter!"

"Did not!" Marluxia muttered and summoned his scythe.

"Fine have it your way!" Axel growled angrily and summoned his chakrams. Axel chased Marluxia down the hallways, shooting fire blasts at him with each step.

Millixle burst out laughing uncontrollably. Zexion was hardly able to stifle his laughter.

"Since when are you so happy?" Millixle asked suddenly.

Zexion frowned immediately, " What are you talking about?"

"You know, Xigbar and Roxas always call you Emo Boy all the time,"

"I'm not emo! Roxas is!" Zexion protested angrilly.

"That's usually only because he has no idea what's going on, half of the time." Millixle said.

"So, anymore pranks you're doing?" He changed the subject suddenly.

"Ummm, I was going to lock every member in Vexen's huge closet...I'll need some sleeping potions, probably."

"I'm so in for that! So to Vexen's lab right?"

"Nope, I already have the stuff!" Millixle held out 4 potions.

"Vexen's so gonna kill you now."

"Not unless he finds out! But anyways we're going to have to do that later. I have to fight every member of the organization! Including you." She smiled and ran to the fields.

"Oh great, I can't wait for this!" Zexion said sarcasticly as he followed.

* * *

So? How'd you like it for the first chapter? I try my best to keep each character on their personality, but if i'm off, don't flame me for it! The next chapter gets more interesting so keep watch! 


	2. Battle? Win or Lose?

Hiya! I'm back...i'm really sorry about the last chapter! Something happened and the wrong chapter loaded into the first...Once again i apologize for anyone who was confused and what not. Anyways, here's the second chapter! Hope you enjoy it! also i'll be adding a couple more ocs into the plot...I'll be adding alot of them! If you have a Character that you want to be in the organization just tell me in a review and i'll see what i'll do! This chapter is a little longer so enjoy!

* * *

OCs

**Derex-**

Gender: Male

Title: No. XV The Demon Summoner

Hair: A mass of spikey lime green hair held up by a yellow headband he wears around his forehead.

Eyes: Blue

Element: Lightning

Weapon: A double ended scythe with thorns protruding from it

Age: 16

Personality: This boy is very dark and mysterious, usually keeping to himself, unless he meets someone new.

**Xari-**

**(This is my friend's OC not mine!!!)**

Gender: Female

Title: No. XVI The Ocean's Lullaby

Hair: Short blonde hair

Eyes: a dark blue

Element: Water

Weapon???

Age: 15

Personality: Very perky and hyper from the start and likes eavesdropping on others' conversations

* * *

_**Previous Chapter**_

_"Ummm, I was going to lock every member in Vexen's huge closet...I'll need some sleeping potions, probably."_

_"I'm so in for that! So to Vexen's lab right?"_

_"Nope, I already have the stuff!" Millixle held out 4 potions._

_"Vexen's so gonna kill you now."_

_"Not unless he finds out! But anyways we're going to have to do that later. I have to fight every member of the organization! Including you." She smiled and ran to the fields._

_"Oh great, I can't wait for this!" Zexion said sarcasticly as he followed._

* * *

Millixle ran out into the fields where everyone was already waiting for her paitiently. She counted them and had a quizzical look on her face, "Where's Marluxia?" She questioned. 

"Heh...about that..." Axel started.

Not a second later, Marluxia entered, the ends of his hair burnt off, " I'm here." He grumbled, an obvious grimace sketched across his face.

Millixle tried not to burst out laughing and went to stand in the middle of the group.

"So what are we going in order by this time?" Axel asked, still smirking from the Marluxia incident.

"Well, about about alphabetical order?"she shrugged her shoulders.

They all nodded and got into order; from front to back it was: Axel, Demyx, Larxene, Lexaeus, Luxord, Marluxia, Roxas, Saix, Vexen, Xaldin, Xemnas, Xigbar, and Zexion.

_Oh of course i'm always last! Why am I always the last one to fight her?!_ Zexion thought sheepishly as he headed towards the back of the line.

Millixle smiled and nodded at the line before Axel stepped up and into the battlefield. He summoned his chakrams and looked around. She was gone. He heard a giggle above and spotted her in a tree peering down at him. "Over here Axel!" Another voice called from beside him. He turned and he glanced at the one above his head and now the other. He felt an intense pain in his back and he spun around. The real Millixle was smirking at him, she held up two metal chakrams also, the light glittering off of them. Axel gaped at them before she shot a water spout at him. He sputtered and threw his chakram hitting Millixle directly in her stomach. She let out a gasp. the wind knocked out of her, and she charged at him head on. She sliced his shoulder and swung it back around to clip his knee, sending him to one knee. She knocked him into the air and bulldozed him into the ground. She placed one foot on his chest and pointed her chakram at his face.

"Fine! I'm out! I give up!" He raised his hands and his chakrams disapeared in a ball of fire.

Millixle laughed unsummoning her weapons and awaited the next challenger. Axel scowled at the laughter from the crowd as he sat down by the sidelines. In a matter of forty minutes she had defeated every challenger- havving a little diffuculty with Roxas and Xemnas- except for Zexion. She laughed silently as Axel was trying not to laugh at the others because of how they got beat worse that he did.

Finally, Zexion stepped forward and gulped staring at Millixle's battle hungry eyes. He threw his arm back his book transforming into a keyblade. It was a black blade, a purple vine engulfing half of it, yellow thorns stuck out of the vine coming to an end at the top. For the actual blade it was like purple waves with black tips. It had a keychain in the shape of Zexion's book.

Millixle summoned her own keyblade, the key was white, with light formations swirling around it's surface. The blade was in a sunset swirl of colors with hues of yellow, red and orange spread across it.

Roxas stared at his keyblades, Oathkeeper and Oblivion before comparing them to Millixle and Zexion's their's made his look ridiculous. (Well...this isn't entirely true. I love Oathkeeper and Oblivion!) She charged at him and he jumped into the air blocking her attack. She spun back around to block an attack from Zexion. She pinned his down and shot him with a fireball. He was blown backward and he summoned his keyblade back to his hand. Infuriated, another keyblade materialized into his other hand. Millixle was stunned for a moment before she charged headon. Suddenly he chased toward her also, but slid on the ground and under her. HE jumped up as she was stunned again and struck her on her back. She grunted and fell face first. She landed, the wind knocked out of her, she gasped for breath. She looked up at Zexion, wiping a trickle of blood from her mouth. Zexion stuck his keyblade into Millixle's keyblade and pointed one at her face. Millixle sighed before crawling to her knees and held her hand out ot her keyblade. It shimmered and disapeared back to her hand. Zexion grew wide eyed and she sliced him with a final blow. Zexion's keyblades flashed before disenigrating, "I'm out! Okay?!" Zexion smiled, "Nice battle, almost had you there."

Millixle smiled back as they started over to the others. Axel almost immediately attacked Zexion, "Man! You almost had her! You were alot closer than all of us combined!"

"Yeah, yeah I know." Zexion said.

"Where did you two get keyblades?" Roxas asked.

"We can copy any weapon or ability that anyone else has. Or if we store enough energy, we can create our own weapon or element." Millixle explained.

Demyx bounded up to them and had his sitar in his hands, "Hey guys! Do you want to have a pool party?!" He asked excitedly.

"Sure?" Millixle shrugged, slightly confused.

"Wait! We don't have a pool!" Axel said, the sound of water making his eye twitch.

"That's why Xemnas told me to get you four on the job of making one!"

"Are you serious? How are we supposed to make a pool?!" Zexion asked.

"It's not that hard. Demyx tell Lexaeus to dig a hole big enough for all of us out in the field. And get Vexen to freeze the ground when he's done. Got it?" Millixle ordered.

"Yup!" Demyx replied and ran off in the opposite direction.

"That was easy enough getting rid of him, so we're off to get cement and other stuff for it right? Let's go then!" Millixle said and pulled Roxas, Axel, and Zexion with her through a portal.

They arrived in Twilight Town. Roxas running off at a random direction. Axel shook his head and massaged his temples. They walked on looking for some sign of cement. Roxas came bouncing back with four seasalt icecreams in his hands. He handed on to Millixle and everyone she nodded her thanks before resuming their search. Thay finally came to a garage that was open with cement in plain sight. "Hey! C'mon!" Millixle said and ran into the open garage.

"We're not going to steal them are we?" Roxas questioned.

"What else are we supposed to do? We don't have any money..." Millixle thought for a moment, "Hey! Where did you get the icecreams?!"

Roxas suddenly turned shy, "I swiped them from a stand over there."

"See!" Millixle said and hauled up about five bags up on her shoulders, watching the boys struggle with 2 bags. She lifted on off of Roxas, who kept falling over, and placed it on her own. They all gaped at her and she gave them a quizzical look.

"What?"

"Nothing." Axel grumbled.

Millixle opened another portal and waved her hand for them to follow. Suddenly she let out a light cry of pain and fell to her knees. The three of them ran to her as she whimpered slightly, "What happened?!" They all said.

Millixle shook her head and glanced at her leg. She pulled out a dagger out of her leg, revealing a gash. They examined the knife, it was the length of half of a regular sword, but it was painted different colors. On the end there was a blue and yellow feather attatched to it.

"Are you okay?" Zexion asked.

"Y-yeah, i think so." She stood up and stumbled, "I'm dizzy though."

"Who's out there?! Show yourself!" Roxas called out into the sky.

"Roxas knock it off, we have to help Millixle out." Axel said picking up some of the cement bags up that she had dropped.

Zexion scooped Millixle up bridal style, and turned to Axel and Roxas," C'mon! I have to get her to Vexen."

* * *

Okay, yea this is the end of the second chapter. I promise from here on out that things are going to get more interesting. Anyways now at the end of chapters i'll ask random questions, and if anyone gets them right, then you get a plushie and cookies!!

Question:

What do you think is suspicious about the dagger?

Answer in a review!


	3. New Members

HIYA!! I'm always hyper and bored when I type a new chapter! As you can see that's not a good combination for me...Anyways, I had one person try to guess the question at the last chapter! That one was Mischevious Wolf of Twilight. And unfortunately it was incorrect...Anyways, you can keep guessing if you want. Here's the third chapter!

* * *

_**Last Time**_

_Millixle shook her head and glanced at her leg. She pulled out a dagger out of her leg, revealing a gash. They examined the knife, it was the length of half of a regular sword, but it was painted different colors. On the end there was a blue and yellow feather attatched to it._

_"Are you okay?" Zexion asked._

_"Y-yeah, i think so." She stood up and stumbled, "I'm dizzy though."_

_"Who's out there?! Show yourself!" Roxas called out into the sky._

_"Roxas knock it off, we have to help Millixle out." Axel said picking up some of the cement bags up that she had dropped._

_Zexion scooped Millixle up bridal style, and turned to Axel and Roxas," C'mon! I have to get her to Vexen."_

* * *

Zexion stepped through the dark portal revealing the Castle Oblivion's first floor. Axel and Roxas followed closely behind somehow they found a wheelbarrow and was hauling cement that way. Zexion immediately headed deeper inside the castle searching for the scientist's room. Axel and Roxas ran out to the fields, Zexion didn't bother to give them any directions, they could handle it themselves. Millixle let out a pained sigh and fell limp in his arms, obviously she had fainted. Zexion hurried a little faster, finally finding Vexen's room/lab. Zexion laid her on one of the couches away from his experiments and bottles of chemicals. 

"Vexen? Are you here?" Zexion called into the room.

A clatter of glass answered from a closet in the back of the room. Zexion headed over there and found Vexen rummaging through his potions and Elixirs.

"Vexen, Millixle's wounded, I need you to take a look at her."

Vexen looked up at the schemer and stood up, "Okay, fine, hang on." He answered and grabbed a potion.

He made his way to the girl and turned to Zexion, "Where is she injured?"

"Right here." Zexion pointed to the gash on her leg and Vexen examined it, "We were collecting cement, and some how this got lodged into her leg." He held up the discolored dagger and handed it to him.

Vexen stared at it and poked the tip with his finger, "It has poison in it."

"What?"

"The dagger acted like a tranquilizer and contained poison on the inside, I'll be right back." He murmured and went back to his closet. When he returned he held a MegaPotion, "Here, she should wake up in a few hours. She should be fine by then." He said and gave Millixle the bottle.

"Thanks," Zexion said plainly and picked Millixle back up. He created a portal stepping through it. Entering the new room, it took him a moment to actually realize that this was her room. He had never been in her room. Everything was still white, while everyone else was allowed to paint their room. He paced over ot her bed and laid her down gently, trying not to be rough with her leg. Immediately he saw her wound healing and he smiled. Quickly he found a pen and paper and wrote a note to her- so she wouldn't freakout when she woke up-and placed it underneath her hand.

"Demyx, has been looking for you." a voice said and Zexion almost cried out in alarm.

He turned around, "Larxene? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you obviously, Demyx wants you for some stupid reason. He sent me to find you."

"_He _sent _you_?" Zexion had to cover his mouth to hide his smile.

"Shut up. Xemnas gave commands to follow Demyx's orders...and i'm not turning into a dusk just yet!" she snarled.

Zexion shrugged and portaled outside leaving Larxene alone. Almost immediately Demyx tackled him, "Hey! We finished it!" HE cheered quickly. The blonde bounced up and down hyperly, and Zexion raised a brow.

"Did Axel give you sugar?"

"Yes, no, maybe. I don't know!" Demyx wailed.

"It's alright Demy, don't hurt yourself."

Demyx automaticly jumped up and summoned his sitar, strumming it softly. Slowly it began to drizzle and a voice could be heard in the distance.

"Demyx!" it cried out and an enraged Axel came out around the corner. The tiniest bit of water made his hair poof out of place. Demyx ran off with Axel in pursuit.

"You were going to get into the water anyways!" Demyx cried and stared at his scorched hands. Demyx ran towards the newly made pool and dove in sinking to the bottom. Axel skid to a stop right at the edge, Zexion came up from behind and pushed him in.

"ZEXION! What the- why are there flower petals in here?!" Axel yelled. Marluxia walked by innocently and smirked. Zexion laughed and pointed at Axel's now more deformed hair. Axel growled and jumped back out chasing the shorter member.

A portal appeared at the entrance of the fields and all of them looked up, except for Axel who had Zexion in a headlock.

Xemnas appeared through it and narrowed his eyes meanicingly, "Knock it off you two." he growled.

Axel let go of Zexion and his eyes averted to the cloaked unknown behind his superior.

"This is Derex, he will be joining the organization today. I'll be leaving, you guys can show him around, right? I have some other business to take care of."

The newly acknowledged member lifted his hood off of his shoulders, revealing a mass of lime green hair being held up by a yellow headband on his forehead. His eyes were saphire blue and they sent chills down the two's backs.

"So, Derex, welcome to the organization." Zexion held out his hand and Derex graciously took it. A large bolt was sent into his body causing him to jerk back.

"Sorry, I can't exactly control it yet." Derex apologized.

"As I can see, your element is lightning, is it not?" Zexion asked rubbing his hand.

The boy nodded and Axel sighed, "Great another person to shock me..."

" Xemnas already told me all about each of you, and he already showed me around so-"

"Wait, then why did he tell us to show you around?" Axel questioned.

"I don't know, probably just to get away." Derex shrugged and his head turned to the side at the sound of someone approaching.

"Hey, guys...what's going on?" The voice yawned.

"Millixle? What are you doing up? You aren't supposed to wake up for another couple hours." Zexion said and turned to her.

She cocked her head to the side and Zexion sighed, "Don't you remember? We were getting cement for the pool and you passed out from the dagger and-" Zexion sighed again, "Oh nevermind."

Derex stepped up to Millixle, "Nice to meet you, Millixle. My name is Derex, Number XV The Demon Summoner." He took her hand and kissed it softly.

She blushed.

"There's someone else I want you to meet. " Derex stepped to the side. Another dark cloak jumped out from behind him and cheered.

"Hiya! I'm Xari, Number XVI The Ocean's Lullaby. Nice to meet you all!" The bubbly blonde girl said.

"We're probably all guessing that your element is water, guessing from your name." Millixle commented and turned to see her gone.

Xari had already gone off to find another victim to be hyper at. Fortunately she found Demyx. She was floating on a water disc and blushed when she saw that she was upside down.

"HI! I'm Xari, what's your name?"

"Demyx! I'm guessing that you're new right? I control water, how bout you?"

"I do too!" She cheered.

Demyx pulled out his sitar showing her, "Oh wow, a sitar!" She giggled.

"Wow, they have so much in common..." Millixle said, "Oh god, it's another Demyx!"

Zexion hung his head dramaticly and sighed, "Great."

"Hey, Xemnas told me all about the party you guys were planning." Derex interrupted.

Millixle instantly brightened, "Oh yea! I have to go!" She said and portaled inside.

"Where is she going?" Axel asked.

"Do you really expect her to go swimming in her cloak?" Zexion asked and went inside also, followed by Xari, Demyx, and Derex.

Axel stood there dumbly, "Oh right." He said and followed suit.

* * *

SO how was the third chapter?

Okay, here's the question for this chapter:

What are the four things that Xari and Demyx have in common?

I'll tell you guys the answer to this one in the next chappie...see ya then!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey srry everyone if you thought this was chapter...its not actually I'm putting this story on Temporary Hiatus. I've lost inspiration in this story and others. If I get enough reviews telling me that you want me to keep on going with the story then I will other wise I won't and I'll start new ones. I NEED INSPIRATION PEOPLE! Lol. Hopefully i'll have at least a couple reviews but anyways I have school starting AGAIN next Wednesday. Great yay me. Which will also affect this...

Hope you review!!

XxHeartFlare05xX


End file.
